


Pourquoi ?

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [16]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Les choses ne passent jamais comme prévues et Helen en fait la douloureuse expérience.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Pourquoi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème "Confort". Au début ma Willette m'a donné une idée que j'ai beaucoup aimé, je comptais écrire dessus et puis j'ai mis les dernières musiques de la saison 4 de The Man in the High Castle et je suis partie dans le drama. Je vous conseille donc de lire en écoutant la musique suivante : https://youtu.be/7fmF5HxsJU0  
> Disons que c'est une version de Laisse-moi te rejoindre, où les rôles sont inversés.   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

\- C’est moi qui t’ai dénoncé John.

Tandis qu’elle le tenait dans ses bras, cette phrase résonna encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle avait tué son mari… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là tous les deux ? Ils avaient pourtant été si heureux, ils s’étaient aimés si fort que rien ne pouvait les séparer, ils avaient tout eu, trois magnifiques enfants, le confort de l’être aimé, des amis… Et tout c’était effondré… Leur vie s’était envolée comme un château de cartes en plein vent. Thomas était mort, son couple s’était mis à battre de l’aile, leurs deux filles s’étaient perdues, l’une dans la doctrine du Reich et l’autre dans la résistance. Pourquoi soudain tout s’était écroulé ? Qu’avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Etait-ce parce qu’ils avaient rejoint le Reich, parce qu’ils avaient trahi l’Amérique ? Etait-ce leur punition ? Helen n’aurait jamais pensé survivre à cet accident de train, elle avait prévu de mourir, avec John mais rien ne s’était passé comme prévu, une fois encore. Son époux reposait dans ses bras, les yeux clos, son visage ensanglanté semblait si paisible, si beau, si fragile. Elle l’avait assassiné… Il était… mort et elle était toujours là. Pourquoi le sort s’acharnait-il sur eux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rejoindre sa moitié dans l’au-delà et tout recommencer ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu’ils soient encore séparés ?

\- John… Réveille-toi…

Mais John resta endormi et Helen caressa sa joue, tentant de le réveiller comme elle faisait quand elle ouvrait les paupières avant lui dans de rares matins où il dormait encore profondément après une longue semaine de travail. Mais aujourd’hui, il ne dormait pas… Il ne se réveillerait plus jamais… Elle n’entendrait plus sa voix, elle ne sentirait plus ses baisers, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder dans leur lit, elle était seule… Elle ne le verrait plus sourire… Elle ne pourrait plus lui dire qu’elle l’aimait… Elle aurait dû lui dire une dernière fois…

\- Je t’aime John…

Posant son front contre celui de son époux, Helen ferma les yeux et attendit que la Mort veuille bien l’emporter avec elle. 


End file.
